


(all i wanna see you in is just) skin

by fumerie (grisclair)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grisclair/pseuds/fumerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[hooker!AU] Everyone bangs Kai. At one point or other. No really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(all i wanna see you in is just) skin

  


-

  
Sehun didn’t know when exactly Jongin had started working at EXO, but he’d been there before most of the others came. No one really knew how old he was either. Jongin looked young, but looks could be deceiving, and the way Jongin lowered his eyelids and smirked at men, a sardonic quirk of those full sweet lips, spoke of age beyond his years. Most of the boys agreed that Jongin was one of the youngest whores though, something definitely amongst his best selling points.

 

Jongin was obscenely popular, obviously one of the top earners at the agency. The other boys whispered about his fully booked schedule, sometimes even three or four gigs a night, and they all gossiped about how good the kid could possibly be in bed for so many clients to keep coming back. 

 

“Fine, he has nice cocksucker lips, but his ass is just shy of reasonably okay.” One of them would frown, eyes raking up and down Jongin’s form as he shuffled around their shared apartment, making a late breakfast at three in the afternoon. Sehun’s eyes traced the curve of Jongin’s ass through soft sweatpants and thought otherwise.

 

No one really knew for sure the secret, because Jongin had always worked solo. But that was until Sehun came along.

 

It was one of Jongin’s clients. He looked mildly surprised as their agent relayed the details, but said nothing. He knocked on Sehun’s door at eight and they went out together. Jongin had on a soft cream angora sweater and slouchy jeans, his hair deliberately mussed up in a way that made him look even younger.

 

“Call me Kai,” Jongin whispered into Sehun’s ear before they got out of the car, his deep voice sending shivers down Sehun’s spine.

 

The client, a man is his forties, broad shoulders and sharp jaws, nodded in approval at Sehun in his t-shirt and ripped jeans. Jongin quickly made his way to the couch with the air of a well-rehearsed act, and Sehun watched the way Jongin’s everyday easy confidence transform into shy looks, docile smiles, and wide uncertain eyes.

 

The man wanted him to suck Jongin off after he settled down on an armchair opposite of them, so he shuffled over, settling over Jongin’s body, pulling down his zipper. Sehun’s eyes widened as Jongin flinched at his touch, his hips jerking up and a hand coming down to lightly grip his wrist. He looked up, and the way Jongin’s wide eyes held his gaze steady made him swallow. Sehun’s heart was starting to pound louder in his chest as his cock responded to Jongin’s shy boy act, fascinated by Jongin’s minute twitches and jerks under his hands, Jongin’s thighs trembling as if he couldn’t help himself. 

 

He jerked off Jongin with his hand inside his underwear first, staring at the way Jongin bit down on his lips to muffle his cries, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Then he tugged down the other boy’s pants halfway to mid-thigh and leaned down, licking at the head of Jongin’s cock. Jongin cried out at the first hot wet touch on his cock, his hips jerking up helplessly. Sehun held him down with hands on his thighs, shamelessly caressing the sinfully hot soft skin under his touch. Sehun knew Jongin looked obscenely good like that, with pants halfway down his thighs and writhing in reluctant pleasure on the couch. He mouthed his way down Jongin’s cock then licked his way back up, letting the head slip into his mouth.

 

Jongin let out a loud, desperate moan, his hand came down to repeatedly push against Sehun’s shoulder as if he wanted to get away, but the effort was half-hearted. One of his hands came up to grip Jongin’s wrist at the same time he swallowed Jongin’s cock down, letting it slide slowly into his throat. He sucked around the hardness in his mouth, and realized he was dizzy with arousal himself as Jongin trembled under him, his little moans clear under the wet slurping noise.

 

Sehun only looked up after he had sucked Jongin into his cock helplessly twitching. Jongin’s hole was tight, stretched hot and slick around the knuckles of his fingers, fluttering helplessly as it wanted to close but couldn’t. Sehun’s heart pounded at the thought of those muscles fluttering around his cock.

 

“Strip him,” the man demanded, and Sehun startled because he’d almost forgotten him. Their client was stroking his cock furiously, eyes half-lidded and strained on Sehun’s hands on the curve of Jongin’s buttocks. He quickly tugged underwear and jeans off Jongin’s long legs, then the soft cream sweater. He almost didn’t want to, because Jongin’s body felt hot and delicious under the softness of the wool, and it looked obscene pushed up just over the edge of Jongin’s nipples. He leaned down to lick at said nipple, tongue swirling around the nub, and Jongin’s body immediately arched up against him, pushing his chest against Sehun’s mouth.

 

He fucked Jongin on his hands and knees on the couch. Jongin collapsed after the fifth thrust, his face pressed against the couch as he mouthed his cries against the fabric, his arms unable to hold himself up. Jongin was unbelievably tight and hot, and a part of Sehun knew it was always going to be this good, fucking Jongin. So he fucked the other boy, long and precise strokes at first, then short and frantic. Soon enough he was pounding Jongin into the couch, Jongin’s ass bouncing on his cock high in the air, his fingers clawing and scratching at the nearest cushion. 

 

“Fuck him harder. He likes it rough.” The man hissed, and Sehun obeyed. He leaned down, covering Jongin with his body, his mind reeling at the sensation of his t-shirt and jeans rubbing rough against Jongin’s skin. The man didn’t want him to take his clothes off, so there he was, fucking a completely naked Jongin in full clothes. He looked down at the way the fabric of his jeans, stiff and rough, rubbed the sensitive skin of Jongin’s buttocks bright red. Jongin didn’t seem to mind, rocking and bouncing his ass against him, his pants and cries sweet and delicious.

 

“Jongin-“ He hissed against the other boy’s shoulders as Jongin’s ass squeezed around him, but Jongin suddenly turned to look at him sharply. Sehun faltered for a moment, then he remembered.

 

“ _Kai_ ,” he mouthed his cries against Jongin’s bare skin, staring at swollen red lips so close to his own. He leaned closer, his hips automatically pounding into Jongin’s ass now, the other boy wet and pliant under him, the arch of his back sweet against his chest. His hand roamed all over Jongin’s skin, drinking in the hot smoothness. “Kai,” his eyelashes fluttered, and Sehun was suddenly struck by the memory of Jongin casually leaning against him so many times before, his soft hair brushing against Sehun’s cheeks exactly like this, except right then he had his cock buried in Jongin’s ass, fucking him open.

 

Jongin mewled, filthy and desperate as he sped up, mouthing a constant stream of _ah ah ah_ into the couch, his swollen lips rubbing against the rough fabric. Sehun shoved two fingers into his mouth, and when Jongin bit down on them, he exploded inside him, his vision whiting out for a moment. 

 

When he came back to himself, his hips were still weakly thrusting into Jongin and his face was pressed against the hollow of Jongin’s neck, short hair tickling his nose. Jongin was quiet and warm in his arms, his body taut and slightly shivering. Then the older man appeared next to them, and reality came back to him. Sehun quickly detached himself from Jongin, his hand brushing the bright red curve of the other boy’s ass. The older man settled over Jongin in his place, and Sehun kneeled on the floor next to Jongin’s head, watching Jongin’s eyelashes flutter close and his mouth drop open in a sharp exhale as the man thrust in.

 

From this angle, he could clearly see the soft lines of Jongin’s face and his trembling lips with every strong thrust. Jongin’s eyes stared into his, glazed with pleasure, and all Sehun could think about was the way Jongin’s hole was sloppy and wet for his client after him.

 

“Kiss him,” the man demanded, and Sehun leaned down, licking into Jongin’s open mouth, the kiss hot and dirty and wet. He grazed swollen lips with his teeth, and drank in all of Jongin’s breathless pants and cries. He felt the man’s orgasm in the rocking of Jongin’s body, and Jongin moaned, helpless and desperate into his mouth.

 

The man quickly stood up and disappeared into the bathroom after that, leaving Jongin lying on the couch. Sehun looked at the other boy’s cock, still lying hard against his stomach, pressed into the couch. He reached over, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

“Leave it, it’s okay.” Jongin sighed, curling slightly into himself. “He likes me leaving here still hard after all the fucking.”

 

Sehun swallowed and nodded. He could see the way Jongin’s thighs still trembled slightly after being especially well-fucked.

 

Jongin disappeared to his next appointment before Sehun could open his mouth to ask whether he’d want Sehun to bring him off in the car.

  


-

  
That one client must have sung their praises because the two of them got regular bookings together after that, and Kai started getting booked for jobs with other boys as well. It wasn’t intentional, but Jongin soon slowly made his way through the boys in their dorm.

 

Appointments with Chanyeol’s clients were nice – he always insisted on fucking Jongin on his back on an actual bed. Chanyeol’s thrusts were strong and confident, leaving Jongin crying his pleasures into his own fist as his ass got pounded, legs twitching over Chanyeol’s shoulders with every stroke, then coming in a mess all over his own chest. Sometimes their client would make Chanyeol smear his fingers in Jongin’s come and make Jongin suck it all off. Chanyeol had long, wiry fingers, and Jongin couldn’t help moaning around them as he swirled his tongue around them, tasting his own come.

 

Minseok’s appointments were always easy and more casual than his usual gigs. Sometimes they both sucked off the client, tongues licking and slurping in dirty strokes around hard cock at the same time, sometimes coming together to kiss wetly over the head of the man’s twitching cock. Sometimes they would simply jerk each other off, Minseok pressing him against the wall with hands down his pants, cocks thrusting against each other’s with clothes fully on like the horny teenagers that they were. Jongin didn’t quite know what it was about Minseok’s clients, but they were really easy to please.

 

Kris... now that was one appointment he wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon. Kris got a fair share of older female clients, which was rare amongst the boys in the agency. Jongin could see it, what with his mature charm and mysterious charisma. He knew (everyone knew, really) that Kris and Tao were a popular pair to be booked together for a lot of their appointments, so it definitely came as a surprise when one day Kai got called up for an appointment with Kris instead. His surprise must have shown on his face, because Kris gave him a small smile.

 

“I suppose she wants to experiment.” The taller man shrugged, leading him into the room. Jongin nodded, wanting to match Kris’ cocksure attitude, but he had heard _rumours_. Kris had been around as long as he had, but they moved in different circles. Still, he had noticed sometimes Tao would have rings of bruises around his wrists or his shoulders when his shirt slipped. Nothing severe, but something that definitely looked _methodical_. Jongin himself was no stranger to restraints and rough sex, but none of his clients were fancy about their effort in holding him down and fucking him into oblivion.

 

Kris’ client, a petite woman with long dark hair, had him hogtied from a hook on the ceiling. His body was bent over, hands tied behind his back, his ass jutted out at just the right height and angle for someone to just slip their cock in and fuck him. She had Kris fuck his mouth first, Jongin helpless to do anything but take the hot hard cock down his throat. Kris had one hand gripping his hair tight, the other stroking down his spine. Jongin couldn’t help shivering, his knees weak and violently shaking with the weight of his own arousal. 

 

“Your lips look gorgeous wrapped around a hot hard cock, I was right,” the woman whispered somewhere over him. He could feel sharp nails scratching lightly on his cheek, tracing the hard line of the cock in his mouth. 

 

Kris fucked him hard the whole night, stopping every time just short of Jongin’s impending orgasm. Just when he thought he couldn’t bear it anymore, his mind delirious with the white hot need to come, they slipped a cock ring on him. Jongin started begging, voice hoarse in desperation, tilting his ass back and fucking himself furiously on the other’s hardness, but the effort just left him twitching and jerking weakly in his restraints at the end. When Kris finally came and pulled out of him, Jongin whimpered in panic, his hole fluttering with the sudden emptiness.

 

Fingers stroked over his swollen lips, tilting his head up. Jongin tilted his head so the tip of the fingers slipped into his mouth.

 

“Beg.” Kris’ voice sent shivers down his spine, cold and commanding. Jongin couldn’t stop shaking.

 

“P-please...” He blinked sweat out of his eyelids, swaying slowly in his bonds. Jongin had half a mind to wonder whether he would be able to walk after this. “Please please please...” He mumbled around fingertips, his words muffled but the intention was clear.

 

The cock ring slipped off with a clink, and he screamed at the first touch of fingers gripping his dripping cock. He must have blacked out, because when Jongin opened his eyes again, he was lying on the bed, Kris’ hands massaging around his now untied wrists, the woman stretched out beside him looking pleased.

 

“You okay?” 

 

Jongin could only nod weakly as strong big hands roamed over him checking for possible injuries, not trusting his own voice. His throat felt raw from all the begging and screaming he’d done all night. Kris helped him out to the car, and he spent the entire ride back leaning against broad shoulders, his tingling skin still way too sensitive under the fabric of his clothes.

  


-

  
Jongin might have anticipated his joint appointment with Tao after that a bit too much. Except it was one of his own clients so the man just had Tao fucking Jongin into the mattress while he fucked the older boy from behind. Jongin groaned into the sheet as he stared at the fading bruises on Tao’s wrists, but whatever he was about to say got cut off as the man delivered a particularly strong thrust, fucking Tao into Jongin. Tao keened low in his ears, and Jongin could do nothing but being fucked open on Tao’s cock, the older boy’s grip bruising tight into his hips.

 

Tao came first, unable to hold on between being fucked and fucking Jongin’s tight hot hole, but the man wouldn’t stop and continued fucking his pliant body into Jongin, the younger boy’s ass weakly milking out his orgasm. Tao reached down to stroke Jongin’s cock, and the boy came biting hard down onto his wrist as he fucked into Tao’s other hand.

 

Jongin apologized profusely after that, eyes lingering on the reddened skin on Tao’s wrist, but the older boy just pulled him into a kiss, tongues twining with Jongin’s, hot and wet. They kissed for a long time, Tao just pressing him against the wall right outside the client’s hotel room. Every time one of them slightly backed away, the other would surge forward, sucking on swollen lips and flicking their tongue inside. They finally pulled away with a shaky sigh, the tip of Jongin’s tongue tingling with the taste of the other.

 

Jongin would have to see about scoring an appointment with the agency’s golden couple sometime soon.

  


-

  
Speaking of the agency’s golden couples, recently there was a new one that got requested with increasing regularity. Jongin found this out because one day he wandered into Sehun’s room only to find Lu Han, one of the Chinese boys from the latest wave of recruitment, giving his friend a blowjob. It turned out to be practice or something, since they were getting strangely popular as a pair for bookings. Supposedly one client booked them one time and they were so good together that he left glowing reviews. Sehun was like that, Jongin thought, he could have good chemistry with everyone.

 

Lu Han was all right, he supposed. Nice lips, bright eyes, kind smile, cute face, the kind of cute that would surely make him obscenely popular around here. He must have had a waiting list miles long already, Jongin mused. Jongin prided himself in knowing the potential of the boys coming and going through the agency, and his intuition told him Lu Han would become one of their best. And he did. The others teased him about Lu Han stealing the number one spot from him, but the truth was he didn’t mind. It wasn’t anything desirous to be booked left, right, and center by everyone who wanted to try out the hot new thing anyway. He’d been there, done that, it wasn’t fun. Jongin had a steady client base, he made enough for himself, life was good.

 

What _slightly_ bothered him was the way Lu Han had attached himself to his best friend – or rather, Sehun had attached himself to Lu Han. He quickly figured out Lu Han was actually one of the oldest boys in their group despite looking obscenely young, and the Chinese boy took to caring for the younger kids naturally. One time he walked into the kitchen to see Lu Han cleaning some particularly bad scrape marks on Sehun’s knees, wincing every time Sehun’s legs jerk from the sting. Jongin backed out of the kitchen slowly, feeling slightly puzzled. They had never cared about that before.

 

He should have expected that Lu Han and he would have to work together soon enough. It was a private party, definitely not his favourite kind of appointment, but life was ironic like that. Jongin always claimed he could never remember much of that night, but Lu Han did.

  


-

  
Lu Han had heard the boys talk about these private parties and how none of them was ever fond of those all that much, as much as one could like their appointments. Too many drunk obnoxious assholes, not enough tip, time-consuming, and often just really tedious. A job was a job though, so off he went, along with Yixing and Jongin. Yixing was his roommate back at the dorm, so at least there was a comforting familiar face. Jongin...

 

He had heard a lot about Jongin of course, it was impossible to ignore all the gossips about him. Sehun spent half their time together talking about his friend anyway. Oddly enough, he had never had much of a chance to talk to Jongin. The younger boy always seemed to find some excuse or other to slink away whenever they were in the same room. At first Lu Han thought it was because he felt awkward after walking in on Sehun and him that one time, but Yixing assured him Jongin didn’t care about things like that. 

 

So everything Lu Han knew about Jongin up to that point was just that, secondhand stories and what he could see from afar – the easy snarky banter, the dancer-like grace when he moved, the way his eyes scrunched up in laughter around his friends in the dorm. Seeing Jongin in his element on a job was a revelation.

 

Gone was Kim Jongin, in his place was Kai – easy smirk, hooded eyes, exuding sensuality and debauchery with the way his teeth kept grazing his own lips and his shirt slowly slipping off one shoulder, exposing smooth dark skin and sharp collarbones. Kai turned out to be an excellent dancer, just like Lu Han had imagined. His body rolled and arched in graceful waves in the flow of the music, pressing up and sliding against the hard bodies surrounding him, hips cocking up in blatant invitation.

 

The last he could see of Kai was a tall man pressing him down into the couch, nibbling and biting down on the bare slope of his shoulder, another man pressing a glass of wine into Kai’s hand. It was the VIP section of some bar, the music was obnoxious and the people even more so, and Lu Han was busy with a man who had just grabbed his waist and pulled him down for a grope anyway, so it was no surprise that he soon lost track of Jongin. When he resurfaced, there was no sign of Jongin anywhere. Yixing was already off in a corner of the room with two of their clients for the night. 

 

Many of the people left in the party were just getting trashed into oblivion anyway, so Lu Han excused himself to find his way to the bathroom. He stumbled down the dimly lit hallway, the bass of the music still pounding incessantly through the walls. He would have missed all the noises if the door hadn’t been left half open and right then there was a particularly loud cry in a voice he definitely recognized. Lu Han froze in his steps, turning towards the room with the door left ajar. Although he could have had a guess, he still wasn’t exactly prepared for the sight in front of him.

 

There were at least five men crowding around a high table in the middle of the room, and stretched out on it was none other than Jongin. His wrists were tied together by a leather belt and held down over his head by one of the men. On the other end, another was vigorously fucking him, big hard cock slamming into the boy’s pert ass repeatedly. The others were jerking off over his body, sometimes rubbing their cocks against the hardened nubs of his nipples or his stomach. Even in the crappy lighting, Lu Han could see Jongin’s buttocks were bright red from all the impact of strong hips against sensitive skin, his hole looked well fucked open, wet and messy from excessive lube and god only knew what else. He could see dried come under Jongin’s thighs, some still sticky and dripping down from his hole.

 

What froze him on his spot was the way Jongin’s eyes were glazed over, seemingly staring at nothing, his body movements slow and sluggish, his head lolling on the table. He looked drunk... or drugged out of his mind. Lu Han felt his heart pound loudly in his chest. They weren’t exactly supposed to drink on the job, definitely nothing past a glass or two. He was still okay after one, but there must have been something in Jongin’s. He hadn’t kept track of time, who knew how long Jongin had been in here, being repeatedly fucked by a group of men while he could do nothing but take it.

 

Lu Han wanted to do something, but all he could do was stare at the way someone tilted Jongin’s head up and slipped his cock past wet swollen lips. God, Jongin’s lips looked like he’d been mouthfucked for hours, and maybe he had. Jongin let out a loud whine around the hardness in his mouth as the cock in his ass rocked him up the table, and the men laughed.

 

“Love that, don’t you? Shit, you’re so good. Knew you’d be good the moment you rubbed your ass all over my dick out there...” The man hissed, punctuating each sentence with a snap of his hips, Jongin’s splayed legs jerking helplessly on both sides of him. “So worth the money, slut...”

 

“Pretty hot stuff, isn’t he, your little friend?” A mouth breathed hotly against his ear, and Lu Han jumped back in shock, his heart nearly dropping out of his chest. He collided against a solid body, and when he looked up, one of the men from the party in the main room was behind him. The man trailed his hands down Lu Han’s arms, and he shivered. He pushed him straight into the room, but the others barely spared them a glance, all their attention on the writhing lithe body stretched out on the table.

 

“He looks like a good fuck, but in all honesty I wouldn’t want to be so many people’s sloppy... hm... sixth? Seventh?” The man pulled him down to one of the armchairs, and Lu Han allowed himself to settle down on his lap. He fucked him like that, Lu Han bouncing on his lap, both of them still staring at the show in front of them. One man was holding Jongin’s thighs wide open, fingers digging bruises into skin. He only had the tip of his cock in Jongin’s ass when he came, and he ended up fucking his come into the boy’s hole, smearing more semen around the sensitive skin. From this close, Lu Han could see Jongin’s dark hair soaked in sweat and come, matted against his forehead.

 

They just kept on fucking him, one after the other, passing his ass around casually, some going back for seconds and thirds. He didn’t know how long it went on. Lu Han had half a mind to worry he would be next on that table, but the men seemed preoccupied enough with their toy. When it finally finished, Jongin was a boneless mess on the table, his limbs laxed and his eyes closed. They patted his ass, and one of them picked him up, bridal style. Jongin sagged against the man’s hold, making no move to show he was still conscious. They brought him back to the main room.

 

Back in the main room, they stretched Jongin out on the couch and made Yixing fuck him again while Lu Han fucked his mouth. Yixing hesitated for a few seconds, his hands ghosting over Jongin’s swollen red hole that was dripping come and lube, but only for few seconds before his cock slowly slipped in, meeting no resistance at all. Jongin made a pained whimper at the first thrust, and Lu Han realized he was still conscious. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered open, and Lu Han sucked in a breath at the glimmer of recognition in Jongin’s eyes as he looked at him. 

 

One of them stroked Lu Han into hardness and pushed him towards Jongin’s fucked-out form. Jongin barely glanced up at him as his lips parted, offering his mouth for him to fuck into. Lu Han hissed quietly as his cock slipped into the blazing hot softness of Jongin’s mouth. They set up a slow rhythm, Jongin unable to do anything but lying there, but he still couldn’t help his pained whimpering around Lu Han’s cock as Yixing slowly sped up. Lu Han reached down, raking his fingers into Jongin’s hair, trying to stroke his temple gently in time with every roll of his hips. He came on Jongin’s lips, painting white streaks against a soft red mouth.

 

Jongin completely passed out after that last fuck. Yixing helped him bring the younger boy to the car at the end of the night, leaning Jongin against his shoulders while Jongin’s fingers loosely clutched around Lu Han’s wrist.

  


-

  
Jongin claimed he really couldn’t remember much of that one, but he remembered the next. This one was exceptionally dull, he dutifully stuck to the promise of never drinking anything ever again, and the only highlight was when the people there wanted a show from him and the two other boys, Jongdae and Baekhyun. They were sweet, really, some of the newer kids, clearly still a bit nervous about performing in front of a crowd, so Jongin took the initiative. He let Baekhyun fuck him on his hands and knees while he was sprawled all over Jongdae’s lap, sucking him off. Baekhyun had sharp movements and clever hands, every thrust of his long cock hitting his prostate dead on, making Jongin gasp in pleasure. Jongdae was so quiet he was determined to make him scream, so Jongin employed every trick in the book on the other boy’s cock, sucking and swirling his tongue enthusiastically. Jongdae’s fingers kept twitching over the back of his head, and Jongin kept having flashbacks of delicate fingers stroking his hair back. When Jongdae finally spilled inside his mouth, he did so with a choked cry of Jongin’s name, his tight grip tearing off a few strands of Jongin’s hair. It was painful, and he figured that was good enough for a first try.

  


-

  
There was someone’s cock buried in his ass, rocking into him with shallow thrusts. Their hands were gentle on his hips, canting his ass up so they could fuck into him at the perfect angle, stroking over his prostate with every thrust. Jongin gasped at every stroke, desperate to rub himself against the bed but he wasn’t the one setting the pace and those hands kept him just at that angle where his cock were inches away from a flat surface, unable to get any stimulation. The cock inside in his ass were in and out, plundering him in a relaxed but relentless rhythm, never faltering, never pausing, just like a fucking machine. Jongin moaned into his pillow, delirious from being used like a fucktoy.

 

“Jongin...”

 

He bit down on his lips, feeling his heartbeat speed up. They weren’t supposed to call him Jongin on a job...

 

“ _Jongin_.”

 

He let out a strangled gasp as a heavy body slammed on top of him, knocking him out of breath as his face smashed to the pillow.

 

What the _fuck_.

 

“Yah, Jongin, wake up you ass!” The heavy lump on him shouted into his ears, and Jongin’s eyes flew open. His roommate was the worst. _The worst_.

 

“Ugh Kyungsoo. What the fuck are you doing on my bed, get your fat ass off me.” He groaned into the pillow, desperate to burrow himself back under his blanket and continue the very good dream he had been having. Fortunately, the heavy lump finally decided to move. Except Kyungsoo just decided to shift onto a sitting position and slapped his ass through the blanket.

 

“Hey, don’t be jealous my ass is better than yours! You were making weird noises in your sleep, I was getting annoyed so I decided you gotta wake up. What the hell were you- Oh.”

 

His blasted roommate did _not_ just rip the blanket off him. Jongin wanted to scream.

 

“Go _away_ ,” Jongin whined, not caring how frustrated he sounded. Where the hell did his roommate leave all his masturbation etiquettes? Kyungsoo was fun at times, but most of the time he was just an amazingly obtuse pain in the ass. Jongin grabbed his blanket back, throwing it over his head, but not before Kyungsoo managed to throw himself under it at the same time.

 

“What the fuck, what are you doing, get off my bed...” Jongin struggled, jabbing his elbows and kicking back at Kyungsoo as the other boy latched onto him from behind under the blanket, but his movements were sluggish and tired. He was still half-asleep, he just wanted to go back to his nice dream, what was wrong with Kyungsoo anyway?

 

Jongin’s hips jerked up as fingers that were not his cupped over his erection, his mouth unintentionally letting out a small desperate whimper. He was really, _really_ hard apparently.

 

“I could help?” He could feel Kyungsoo’s grin on his shoulders. Jongin groaned in annoyance, but he was already fucking into that hand, taking advantage of the much needed friction.

 

“You know what would help? Your getting down there and sucking me off with those lips, because there are better things for your mouth to be doing.” If he sounded more than a little bitchy, it was because he was still sleeping, really. Kyungsoo hummed as if he was actually considering the option.

 

“I don’t know... maybe not.” Kyungsoo rolled his hips up, and Jongin could feel the other boy’s growing hardness nudging between his buttocks. Jongin rolled his eyes, but still rocked back against him, their bodies spooning together, his back pressed against Kyungsoo’s chest, soaking in the sleepy warmth of another body in his bed. He felt warm and hazy, just writhing back against Kyungsoo, the other boy’s lips nibbling and kissing down his throat. He just wanted to get off, and Kyungsoo’s hand just felt amazing on his erection as it slipped inside his soft sweatpants and curled around him.

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers slowly trailed down his cock, past his balls to his opening. Jongin let out a breathy sigh as the tip of a finger dipped inside, pressing in teasingly.

 

“You’re still so stretched and slick from last night, Jongin...” Kyungsoo breathed into his hear, hot and shivery. “How many cocks fucked you last night, hm? I bet I could just... slide in right now...”

 

Hands quickly pulled his pants off his legs, and Jongin stretched out, pushing his ass up, offering it to Kyungsoo’s fondling hands. They held his asscheeks open for a few seconds, and Jongin breathed into his pillow.

 

Kyungsoo fucked into him in one smooth thrust, his cock thankfully coated with more lube. Jongin just laid there, basking in the warmth and fullness of being fucked, his mind half-asleep still. It wasn’t quite the gentle hands he had envisioned in his dreams, but this was good enough.

 

“You’re so easy, Jongin... always so ready for a good fuck... the others can’t stop talking about it...” Kyungsoo kept murmuring into his ear dirty nothings. Jongin chuckled low in his throat.

 

“Yeah? Do you all compare and contrast your notes or something?”

 

“Mhmm, and then we rate you on a scale of ten,” Kyungsoo laughed as his hips snapped forward, making a wet slapping sound. His hand came up to brush against Jongin’s nipples, and he jerked in Kyungsoo’s arms. He dropped his forehead against the mattress and closed his eyes, letting Kyungsoo fuck him into compliance.

 

Kyungsoo came inside his ass, and before he pulled out, a finger slowly pushed its way in beside the softening cock. Jongin made a choked sound, but couldn’t find the effort to push Kyungsoo off. When he withdrew, the finger remained, fucking in and out of Jongin’s hole easily, curling and stroking over his sensitive walls. Jongin came all over his sheet with Kyungsoo’s finger fucking his ass and his other hand pulling tight around his cock.

 

Jongin sighed, stretching out like a lazy cat over his bed, Kyungsoo draped over him. He contemplated complaining about his roommate’s heavy ass, but couldn’t muster up the energy. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he jerked awake.

 

“Shit, what time is it... I gotta go out early tonight.” Jongin scrambled up, carelessly kicking Kyungsoo aside, ignoring the other boy’s protest.

 

“Wait, what? Isn’t today your day off this week?”

 

“Yeah, but Lu Han’s been sick, so I’m covering for him this week.” Jongin wobbled his way towards the bathroom, pulling up his pants hastily. He could feel Kyungsoo’s incredulous stare on his back.

 

“Why are you picking up his appointments? Are you really that desperate about getting your number one spot back?”

 

Jongin didn’t bother answering him, choosing instead to slam the bathroom door closed.

  


-

  
It was nearing noon when Jongin found his way back to the dorm. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. It had been a long night, and he felt a bit too wired up to sleep now, with the sun up harsh and bright in the sky. When he stumbled in, the flat was quiet. He had a brief debate in his head and then made his way towards Sehun’s room, hoping to catch his friend for... he didn’t know what. He just hadn’t seen Sehun a lot lately. Except when he barged in, there was just Joonmyun, Sehun’s roommate, sitting on his bed. Jongin paused, unsure of what to do next.

 

“Are you looking for Sehun?” Joonmyun raised an eyebrow at his appearance. He looked kind of a mess, sure. It’d been a long night. Jongin nodded.

 

“I think he’s over at Lu Han’s room. He’s been sick and all.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Jongin nodded again, stopping himself from rolling his eyes and saying _”I know.”_ He shuffled on his feet, thinking about what he should do now that his friend wasn’t available. Then he realized Joonmyun was still talking to him.

 

“You should get some sleep, Jongin. I heard Kyungsoo say you’ve been covering for Lu Han’s appointments. I don’t want to tell you what to do but you’ve been working double the amount you usually do, and you’re busy enough as it is.” Joonmyun had his overly concerned older-brother face on, and Jongin really couldn’t help rolling his eyes this time. It was sweet really, in a way. Joonmyun was the one who had actually been around here the longest in their dorm, and somehow he took that as his responsibility to look over all the other boys. It didn’t help that Joonmyun also had nice-person syndrome. Jongin was about to open his mouth to say his goodbye and get the hell out of there when an idea occurred to him. In his defense, he was really tired and not thinking straight and probably a little pissed off at everything for reasons he didn’t care to delve into.

 

Jongin peeled himself off the doorway and sauntered into the room, closing the door behind him. He pulled off his jacket, throwing it on a chair, and walked over to where Joonmyun was sitting on his bed. The older boy stared at him wide-eyed. Jongin knew he had his game face on, all flirty smirks and hooded eyes. Joonmyun had never seen this. In fact, Joonmyun was the only one left in their dorm who had never had a job together with him. Jongin was starting to suspect the older boy was avoiding it on purpose, except that made no sense because he had seen the way Joonmyun looked at him sometimes, like Jongin was something he really wanted to touch but couldn’t.

 

So he dropped down into Joonmyun’s lap and looked up at him beneath lowered eyelashes. Joonmyun’s hands grasped clumsily at his sides, as though he couldn’t decide what to do with them. Joonmyun tried to push him off, but Jongin was persistent and the effort was half-hearted anyway.

 

“What are you doing, Jongin? Don’t joke around like this-“

 

“I’m not joking,” Jongin rolled his hips down, and savoured his success as the older boy let out an involuntary gasp, his eyes flickering down to trace the curve of Jongin’s lips then turning abruptly away as if burnt. “Hyung, you want me to relax, right? I couldn’t come at all last night, they were all such horrible fucks...” Jongin whispered into Joonmyun’s ear, his voice a little hoarse and begging.

 

“C’mon, Joonmyun hyung, everyone else has already fucked me, don’t you wonder what it’s like?” He leaned down to lick around the older boy’s earlobe. Joonmyun jerked, his breath turning into gasps, but he didn’t push him away. “Do they tell you how good I am? I could be really good for you, I could suck you off real slow and dirty, then I would take your cock in my ass, just sliding down and impaling myself on you... fucking myself on your cock. The slide in is going to be so hot and smooth, because I’ve been fucked open all night... just for you. Hyung, don’t you want that?”

 

Joonmyun’s hips rocked up into his ass, and Jongin could feel the hardness through their pants. He leaned down to pull Joonmyun into a kiss, his tongue flicking in deep and dirty, tasting orange juice in Joonmyun’s mouth. Joonmyun’s hands kept stroking up and down his sides, and Jongin pressed himself flush against the other boy as they tentatively sneaked up under his shirt to roam over his bare skin. Pulling away slightly, he tugged those hands down to the waistband of his jeans, urging Joonmyun to take them off. Joonmyun’s fingers fumbled with his button, and when he finally tugged them down, Joonmyun let out a pained gasp as he realized Jongin wasn’t wearing any underwear. He pulled the dark denim down to reveal a small pert ass and smooth dark skin.

 

“I really shouldn’t...” Joonmyun said this, but his hands were already stroking over Jongin’s buttocks greedily, fingers dipping in the cleft of his ass. Jongin shivered at the teasing touch.

 

He kept to his promise, sliding down on to Joonmyun’s cock and fucking himself on the older boy, back arched and thighs splayed open on both sides of Joonmyun’s hips. Joonmyun’s throbbed inside him, hot and _so big_ , and Jongin clenched around him with every bouncing movement. Joonmyun kept a steady stream of open-mouthed gasps into his shoulders, and Jongin rolled his head back, baring his throat, letting Joonmyun scratch his teeth lightly down Jongin’s sensitive skin, the sensation oddly erotic.

 

Joonmyun didn’t last long, stuttering his hips up into Jongin’s ass as he spilled inside him and frantically stroking Jongin into completion at the same time. Their hips moved together seamlessly, Jongin riding out his orgasm on the older boy’s twitching cock.

 

He collapsed on Joonmyun, feeling boneless and achingly sore, the inner of his thighs still raw from last night. His mind felt hazy and heavy, and he just wanted to go to sleep. He was vaguely aware of Joonmyun stroking his forehead and lowering him down onto the bed. It was warm and soft, and soon Jongin decided it was just easier to close his eyes and let the darkness drag him under.

 

He missed Sehun coming back to his room later in the day only to find Jongin asleep in Joonmyun’s bed, the older boy curled around him.

  


-

  
In a move of amazing irony courtesy of life, the first client to book Sehun, Lu Han, _and_ Kai for an appointment was also the one who had booked Sehun and him for the first time. He tried hard to act normal, but some of his mood must have shown through because his client looked amused at his being ‘sulky’ and promised to fuck him thoroughly into the mattress after that. It wasn’t a lot of comfort, but it would have to do.

 

He threw himself down to the couch this time, not bothering to keep up the coy act. Still, it threw him off when Lu Han kissed him first, gentle but firm. Soon they had Jongin on his hands and knees again, Sehun sliding into his ass and Lu Han fucking his mouth. He couldn’t see anything with Lu Han’s cock heavy and hot in his mouth, but he could hear the sounds of Sehun and Lu Han kissing over him amidst the steady slap of hips against his ass. They made small but sweet gasps and moans, like they were unable to help themselves, the wet noises falling steady from their lips. Jongin closed his eyes, letting his mind fall into the rhythm they made as he let them use his body as a fucktoy between their bodies.

 

The older man kept his promise of fucking Jongin into the mattress after he was done being fucked by the other two, and as soon as he finished coming into his ass, Jongin stumbled off into the bathroom, pulling his clothes on, and got the fuck out of there, practically running to his next appointment. He barely spared Sehun and Lu Han a look.

 

When he got back in the early hours of the morning and stumbled into his room with trembling legs and a few more bruises on his neck, it was only to be greeted by the completely unexpected sight of Sehun, Lu Han, and Kyungsoo playing cards on the floor on his bedroom. Jongin froze on his doorstep, unsure how to respond. Then he decided he was really tired, and he just wanted to pass out on his bed.

 

“Yah, yah, everyone who doesn’t belong in this room get out, I need to sleep!” Jongin waved his hand, walking all over their cards as he made his way to his bed. Kyungsoo shrieked at him, but Jongin paid him no mind. To Jongin’s surprise though, Kyungsoo was the first one to stand up.

 

“Okay, okay, fine, I’m going, grumpyface.” Kyungsoo swatted his ass and then bounced his way out of the room, leaving Jongin to stare after him in incredulity. He then turned to other two left in the room, eyebrows raising. Sehun looked vaguely uncomfortable.

 

“Uhh, we asked him to borrow the room for the night.”

 

Jongin stared at them blankly. “Why?”

 

Lu Han cleared his throat. “I’ve just found out that you were covering for me during the time I was sick...”

 

Oh shit. Jongin mentally groaned. Why had he ever thought it would be a good idea? It wasn’t like Lu Han would never figure it out. He raised his hands in a defensive posture, “Look, I know what it looks like, but I swear I wasn’t trying to steal your clients-“

 

“I know, because I asked management, and they said you’d arranged for all the payments for those jobs to be transferred to my account anyway.” Lu Han cut him off, bright eyes staring straight into his. Jongin swallowed.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, _oh_.”

 

He didn’t know how, but somehow Lu Han was already sitting on his bed right in front of him. Jongin sat frozen as the older boy leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, his lips warm and soft. When he turned to look at Sehun in confusion, Sehun was already right there next to him, pulling him into a kiss with actual lips and tongues. He pulled away with a gasp, the tip of his tongue tingling with the taste of the other boy. Jongin closed his eyes, breathing in their mingled scents. Maybe, just _maybe_.

-


End file.
